The magician (Magnus x Alec)
by bookluver123 XD
Summary: The events about what happens before and after Alec meets a strange Magician in the park at night ;), Malec, BOY X BOY, YAOI Please write a review saying weather you enjoyed it or not, thanks *glomps*
1. The meeting

**Hiya guys!**

**I thought of this while I was on holiday in Spain, please comment your thoughts!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter *glomps* **

* * *

"I'm going for a walk" Alec called upstairs knowing nobody heard him, sighing he slowly opened the door stepping out into the cool night air

Alec wondered about randomly before going to sit in the park for a bit. On his way through the park he saw a most unusual magic show. The magician was wearing brightly colored clothes that stuck to his skin, he was also wearing make-up and...GLITTER?!

Alec muttered under his breath "Magic shows are stupid and the Magicians are always wierdos" This was true as he always thought that everything had to make sense but magic goes against all logic.

"But he is quite hot" Alec added even quieter than before, blushing slightly

He watched for a bit before getting fed up so slowly walked off, however he only took a few steps before he heard a booming voice say "Going so soon?"

Alec flinched before walking on trying to act as if he didn't hear him but he knew he was failing. He only got a bit further before the crowd started booing, Alec groaned before reluctantly turning around and sitting down at the back of the crowd by a tree rolling his eyes and muttering things about how annoying this is.

As soon as Alec sat the crowd started cheering, Alec glared at the Magician who smirked at him before winking which made Alec blush slightly.

Alec sat there for awhile before he felt his consciousness drifting and his eye lids drooping and before he knew it he was asleep.

_**About an hour later...**_

Alce was sleeping soundly when he felt someone poke him, Alec groaned and pushed the hand away and turned around hitting his head on something as he did.

"Oww!" Alec moaned slowly opening his eyes to see that what he hit was a tree, _crap I fell asleep!_

_"_Morning sleepyhead have a good sleep?" Alec blushed a deep red, the guy standing behind him was the same unusual Magician Alec saw earlier. He still looked as glamorous as before but now the light was on him he looked really fit. And his eyes, they looked like cat eyes. The guy chuckled "How cute", Alec felt his blush get even worse "A-am not" he said burrying his face into his lap.

Ale stayed like that for awhile before looking up and asking "Why did you single me out earlier?"

Magnus looked puzzled before answering "Ohh, well if I recall you were saying things about how magic is stupid and magicians being stupid."

Alec blushed "Y-you heard that, how?"

"Darling, I'm a magician remember" He said smirking at Alec

"Y-you still didn't have to single me out, I just think that everything has to have a logical answer but magic just, just doesn't and it annoys me" Alec said not looking up at him

"Well think of it as my payback and if i recall you said something else under your breath but I couldn't hear you"

_OMG shit,_ "N-no I did not" Alec said standing up quickly blushing as he did

"Hun by your reaction I can tell you did, so come on why don't you tell me" The magician said elegantly standing up smirking at Alec

_Wow he's really tall,_ Alec thought, _and his eyes there so majestic._

"I don't want to" Alec said turning around picking up his jacket

The magician spun Alec round and put his hands on the tree either side of Alec so he can't escape

"W-what are you doing?!" Alec stuttered blushing crazily

"Just tell me and then I'll let you go" He said winking at Alec

"Why do you want to know so badly, it's not like you know me, and nothing I ever say matters not to you or anyone so please just let me go" Alec said almost pleading now

"I want to know because you've peaked my interest. And what you say does matter" He said smiling gently at Alec

"F-fine...I said that you were hot. Now let me go" Alec said averting the magicians eyes

"Why thank you. And before I let you go, my names Magnus, Magnus Bane. Call me" He said quickly kissing Alec on the cheek before releasing him

Alec ran as soon as he was able too, _he k-kissed me, only on the cheek but still he kissed me!_

Magnus the magician watched the interesting boy flee before looking back at the tree only to spot a phone there, he slowly bent down and picked up the phone turning it on as he does. The phone was very plain, the home screen was a picture of a boy with Blonde hair (Jace), he looked through the phone to see if he could find who's it was, eventually he found a photo of the same black haired, blue eyed boy from earlier, Magnus smirked, _this has become very interesting._

* * *

Alec quickly rushed through the front door and ran straight to his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed burrying his head into his pillow.

_Call him he asked me to call him!_

Alec reached into his jacket for his phone but his phone was gone, shit! Alec quickly shot up from his bed and frantically searched for his phone.

_I-it's gone, the magician must have it!_

Alec quickly rushed to his sisters den, he didn't bother knocking just barged in "Izzy! I need to borrow your phone"

"Alec! Don't just barge in here, it's the middle of the night, for gods sake! And no I don't think I want to give you my phone if your just going to barge in here" Izzy said glaring at her brother

"Please Izzy! I'll let you choose my outfit for school, so please can I use your phone" Alec pleaded

Izzy rolled her eyes before replying "Fiinne but don't think that that will always work. And you have to tell me why you wanted to use it tomorrow" she handed Alec her phone before going back to her bed

Alec took the phone "Thanks Izzy!" He called whilst running back to his bedroom

Alec sat on his bed whilst thinking of a text to send to his phone that he thinks the Magician has

_Hey give me back my phone!_

No that's too rude, Alec thought

_Hi are you the magician guy? If so then why did you kiss me earlier and why did you take my phone please give it back!_

Alec quickly sent the message before he could delete and start again

Alec led down on his bed nervously waiting for the reply

After awhile Alec thought that he wasn't going to get a reply when suddenly he felt Izzy's phone vibrate

Alec slowly looked at the message holding his breath

Nervously he read the message;

Darling, the names Magnus not "Magician guy" remember?. And I didn't properly kiss you, it was only on the cheek. Surely you've been kissed before, and I didn't take your phone you dropped it when you ran off so I picked it up to stop it from being stolen so frankly I think you should be thanking me ;)

Alec blushed whilst he read it, o-of course i've been kissed...well by my family.

Aec's reply;

_Alright then fine Magnus. And why do you call me darling, you hardly know me?_

_Hmph of course I've been kissed._

_Fine then thanks, but still I need it back_

Alec felt like screaming, how could one guy be so annoying and so darn sexy at the same time!

The phone vibrated again with Magnus' reply;

_Thank you. Then tell me about yourself_

_Oh really, I think your lying _

_Alright calm down, then just come to my show again, it's on every night in the park_

Alec took deep breaths to calm down a bit before typing his reply;

_Why should I?_

_Believe what you want,_

_Fine see you then_

Magnus;

_So were not strangers hun_

_Then I will believe that you haven't been kissed before. _

_That's so cute _

_Ok see you then blue eyes_

Alec;

_Hmph don't want to_

_Fine then_

_What's "cute"?_

_Blue eyes? _

Magnus;

_At least tell me your name_

_Your cute_

_Yes blue eyes_

Alec;

_Urgh fine it's Alexander but I like to be called Alec, happy now?_

_No I'm not!_

_Why blue eyes?_

Magnus;

_Hmm Alec, that's a nice name_

_Yeah hun you are_

_Because you didn't like darling and you have blue eyes so blue eyes_

Alec;

_Hmph whatever bye _

Magnus;

_Bye blue eyes 3 xx_

Alec slammed the phone on his bedside table, _why do I feel so embarrased with him, It's not like I like him I mean I hardly even know him!_

Alec screamed into his pillow before peeling his clothes off - apart from his pants - and led on his bed with the covers off him and thought about last nights events whilst listening to his mp3 player.


	2. Can't sleep

Alec slammed the phone on his bedside table, _why do I feel so embarrased with him, It's not like I like him I mean I hardly even know him!_

Alec screamed into his pillow before peeling his clothes off - apart from his pants - and led on his bed with the covers off him and thought about last nights events whilst listening to his mp3 player.

* * *

Alec hadn't been able to sleep the whole night as he was thinking of Magnus and now the time was 6:00am. _Stupid Magician, this was his fault, why was he so darn sexy?! _

Alec decided he was going to give that stupid Magician a piece of his mind! However he didn't want to ring him as it was easier for him to just hang up so he looked up the address for Magnus Bane and wrote it on a piece of paper before leaving the house.

The air was cold but warm at the same time, Alec decided he was going to walk instead of getting a cab so he could think of what he was going to say more.#

After a few wrong turns Alec eventually found the house, he looked at the buzzer names and found one with the name BANE next to it, _well here goes nothing._

Alec quickly pressed the buzzer and suddenly he heard a booming voice come from the other end

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!" Alec froze in shock.

"U-uh Magnus?" Alec stuttered into the phone, _wait what I'm supposed to be getting at him not be intimidated_

"Yes and who is this?" Magnus replied angrily

"It's A-Alec from yesturday" Alec said quietly

"Oh! Blue eyes, wait I'll come let you in" Magnus replied not sounding angry anymore

Alec waited in front of the door nervously waiting for the door to open, eventually Magnus appeared before him in a dressing gown, his hair was ruffled and he wasn't wearing glitter anymore, _to be honest he looks fitter like this._

"Welcome, come on in" Magnus said scratching his head and yawning

"Alec walked slowly behind Magnus following him up some stairs before entering into a room which was so different from his, his was plain and dark this was bright and sparkly.

"So are you going to tell me why came here or are you just going to stand there staring?" Magnus asked shutting the door behind them

Alec braced himself taking a deep breath "I-I couldn't sleep" Alec grumbled "And it's your fault"

"Oh? And why is that my fault, hmm darling?" He replied chuckling slightly and walking around so he was stood in front of Alec

Alec blushed "I-I thought I told you not to call me darling. A-and it's your fault because your stupid face kept on appearing in my thoughts and I couldn't sleep!" Alec replied panting as he forgot to breath

Magnus didn't reply just laughed "W-what's so funny?!" Alec asked stuttering averting eye contact

"Nothing dear, it's just I didn't think I left that much of an impression" Magnus said moving to sit on the sofa

"Of course you did, you frigging kissed me!" Alec shouted blushing

"So it was your first kiss, hmm?" Magnus said winking at Alec

Alec looked at the floor "Y-yeah so what?"

"Nothing dear, I just thought it was cute" Magnus said "Now why don't you sit down instead off standing there arkwardly"

"I'm not c-cute!" Alec replied blushing "And n-no I just want my phone back and then I'll be leaving, thank you though"

"Alexander you are cute" Magnus said sternly "Well sit there while I go get it" He said whilst getting up and walking towards a room

Alec pouted at him but still obeyed, as soon as he sat down on the sofa a little cat came and jumped up on Alec's lamp causing Alec to scream.

Magnus hearing the scream grabbed the phone as fast as possible then ran back out to see what happened "Alec are you ok?!"

What Magnus saw made him laugh, Alec had fallen of the sofa and his cat - Chairman meow - was sat on his chest making him unable to move.

"I-it's not funny Magnus" Alec replied blushing

"Ok I'm sorry darling, anyway I see you've met my cat chairman meow." Magnus said, _chairman meow? that's weird name_, Alec thought "Oh!And here's your phone, oh yeah just wondering but who's the boy you have for your wallpaper?" Magnus asked picking chairman meow up and handing Alec his phone

Alec blushed and snatched his phone from Magnus "My adopted brother Jace" Alec replied trying to brush the cat fur off his jumper

"Oh right you must like him alot to have him as your wallpaper" Magnus said winking at Alec

"He's my best friend that's all" Alec said glaring at Magnus,_ well he was._

"Alright hun. Oh yeah I added my number onto your phone and I added your number to my phone so now I can message you" Magnus said winking at Alec

"Eh! You could of asked first" Alec moaned

Magnus chuckled "Hun, I'm pretty sure if I asked you would of said no" He said quickly kissing Alec on the forehead causing him to blush

"W-why did you just k-kiss me?"Alec said averting eye contact

"Because I like you and I find your reaction cute" Magnus said smiling at

"I-I've got to go now bye Magnus" Alec said quickly walking towards the door, _h-he likes me!_

Before Alec got out the door Magnus grabbed his shoulder and spun him around and quickly kissed him on the lips, sliding something into Alec's jean pocket

Alec blushed deeply before eventually relaxing his lips, Alec pressed up against the wall and wrapped his hands around Magnus's head, one hand running through his spikes. Magnus deepened the kiss placing his arms on Alecs hips pulling him closer. Alec made a little groan sound then blushed, Magnus released Alec's lips and chuckled, Alec shyly slid through the doorway. Magnus turned around and led down on the sofa Alec was on. _This is going to be fun._


	3. That was you!

Alec blushed deeply before eventually relaxing his lips, Alec pressed up against the wall and wrapped his hands around Magnus's head, one hand running through his spikes. Magnus deepened the kiss placing his arms on Alecs hips pulling him closer. Alec made a little groan sound then blushed, Magnus released Alec's lips and chuckled, Alec shyly slid through the doorway. Magnus turned around and led down on the sofa Alec was on. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Alec quickly ran out the front door, _h-he kissed me_!

Alec was running not paying attention where he was actually running and when he looked at were he was he realised he didn't know he had somehow ventured into an alley at night time, this was not good.

Alec's breaths got shorter as he got more nervous suddenly something rustled behind Alec swung round, nothing there. Alec tried calming a bit when suddenly a figure appear in front of him stabbinghim, Alec's visions got blurry as he collapsed onto the floor watching the blood flow out of his body the last thing he saw was the figure disappearing into the shadows and someone approaching with sparks coming from their hands, _h-help me Magnus._

**MPOV**

Magnus was led on his sofa when he saw that Alec had left his jacket, figuring he would be able to catch up to him he picked it up and ran after Alec.

After running the direction he saw Alec going he spotted him turning into an alley, _what's he doing?!_

Magnus sped up quickly turning into the alley already armed with his magic, all Magnus saw when he turned the corner was a figure disappearing and Alec curled up in a ball laying in a puddle of his blood, "Alec?!" Magnus ran over to Alec and started healing his wound enough so he could carry him back to his apartment.

**APOV**

Alec slowly turned in his sleep only to wake up in a LOT of pain, "Owww" Alec moaned,_ what happened? _Alec racked his brain until he remembered that he had been stabbed and there was a weird guy, _wait where am I?!_

Alec quickly scanned the room he was in, it was multicolored and bright - almost too bright. Alec tried to stand only to fall to his knees gasping, suddenly the door was opened.

"Alec what are you doing?" The person asked rushing to help him up

"M-Magnus, why are you here?" Alec asked sitting back down his head spinning

Magnus stared at Alec for awhile before sighing, "What was the last thing you saw last night?" Magnus asked before sitting by Alec

Alec looked up at Magnus before answering "I remember being stabbed and then a guy running into the alley with...with... sparks coming from his hands. I know it sounds stupid bu-" Alec was suddenly interrupted by Magnus placing a finger on his lips to silence him

"Alec you don't sound stupid at all" Magnus said smiling

"Yeah but, you don't believe me do you?" Alec said averting Magnus' gaze

"No actually I do believe you as...as that guy was me" Magnus answered holding his breath

_T-that was Magnus! _

* * *

Sorry It's a short one, please leave me a comment telling me wether you liked it or not.

Thanks!

*Glomp*

P.S Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life's a bit chaotic at the moment (not in a good way)


End file.
